iFound Your Secret
by ClassicIcy
Summary: Freddie discovers that Sam is a genius.


iFound Your Secret

It was the last class of the day and Freddie Benson closed his advanced calculus book. It was senior year, and Freddie had never been busier in his whole life. Freddie sighed as he walked down the hallway, on top of taking A.P. classes, Freddie had to go to his job at the Pear Store, go to the grocery store for his mother, and also edit and render videos for iCarly. Freddie sighed as he pulled out his car keys and unlocked his car. On top of all the things he had to do, he also had to worry about preparing for the math team next week, prepare a video presentation for the A.V. club, and help Carly with her calculus homework tomorrow. Freddie pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store, taking out his pear phone and making sure his overbearing mother had emailed him the list for this week.

Suddenly, a text message from Sam popped up on his phone, asking where the hell he was. Freddie slapped his forehead, he had completely forgot that tonight was ideas night for iCarly. Freddie texted Sam back saying he was going to be late….again. Freddie ran into the grocery store and hauled ass grabbing everything on the list. After waiting in a mile long line at the only cash register that was open, Freddie ran to his car, and drove off to Bushwell Plaza. Checking his watch, he saw that the time was 5:03, and that he was supposed to meet Carly and Sam two hours ago. Two hours late meant twenty punches from Sam, and even though Freddie works his ass off at the gym, Sam is somehow still stronger than him.

Pulling into Bushwell Plaza, Freddie grabs all the grocerys in his car and runs into the lobby and up the stairs while being yelled by Lewbert as usual. Reaching the eighth floor, Freddie unlocked the door to his apartment, rushes in, and runs right into his mother. "Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were working? Freddie says. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you that I got off early today." Melissa said, helping Freddie with the groceries. "Ok, fine, I'm going to Carly's see ya!" Freddie shouted as he slammed the door behind him. Freddie opened the door to the Shay's apartment to see Spencer holding a watermelon and a chainsaw. "Oh hay Freddie, I was goin-." "NO TIME!" Freddie shouted, racing upstairs.

Upstairs, Sam was lounging on a beanbag chair while Carly was typing away at her laptop. "Can you contribute something at least Sam?" Carly said, looking over at her best friend. "Uh-huh." Sam said, who was paying attention to a beetle on the ground rather to Carly. Freddie suddenly burst through the door, making both girls jump. "I'M HERE." Freddie shouted, racing over to his tech cart. "What took you so long ugly?" Sam said, picking up the beetle with her hand. "Like you care." Freddie said, booting up his laptop. Sam then got up from her chair and cracked her knuckles. "You know dork, your about two hours late." Sam said, walking over to Freddie. Freddie, who was downloading twenty different updates, was not paying attention to Sam getting closer and closer. Sam then raised her fist, and punched Freddie in the shoulder. "OW!" Freddie said, rubbing his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL?" He said. "Your not paying attention, you deserve that." Sam said, going back to her chair.

The meeting progressed like usual, with Sam not doing anything helpful, Carly posting ideas, and Freddie downloading updates, installing new editing software, fixing the camera lens after Sam broke it….again, and Spencer downstairs with his watermelon and chainsaw. Finally, after the billionth update, Freddie looked at his watch and saw it was 9:30. "Crap!" Freddie said, closing his laptop. "Where you off too?" Carly asked. "I have a paper to finish that's due in like three hours." Freddie responded, rushing out of the room. "What a nerd." Sam said, who had gotten herself a bowl of ice cream. "You know, you eat three meals a day, plus snacks, plus desert, plus meals in-between meals, yet your somehow skinnier than me." Carly said. "Hey, if you had a mother that cooks like mine, then you would eat as much as you possibly can." Sam said, returning to her ice cream.

The next day, Freddie practically ran to his A.P. History class, when he accidently ran right into his calculus teacher. "Mr. Johnson, I am so sorry!" Freddie said, grabbing all the papers off the floor. "Oh Freddie, not a problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." Mr. Johnson said with a smile. Walking away, Freddie noticed a single paper sticking out behind the trashcan. Grabbing it, he was about to call out to Mr. Johnson when he looked down at the paper.

Never, in his wildest dreams would he ever think he saw what he saw. Sam Puckett, the meanest, roughest, toughest person he had ever met, had gotten 110% on an Advanced Calculus III Test. Freddie stood there, shocked. Not moving, not blinking, not even breathing, Freddie did not move when the bell rang for the next class, he did not move when another kid threw paper wads at his head, he didn't even move when a kid had threw up in the hallway and the stench was almost unbreakable.

Freddie finally looked up from the spot he was staring at for hours. He had missed a class, and he smelled a little like vomit but he did not care, he had to find out more. After A.P. English, Freddie used his lunch break to go talk to Paul West, a suck up outcast who had gotten a job in the administrator's office. "Paul, I need to talk to you." Freddie said, sitting down across from Paul. Paul, who usually ate lunch alone, was surprised to see Freddie. "Freddie Benson? What do you want?" He asked, placing his sandwich down. "I need a favor, and you owe me because of last year!" Freddie said. Paul was an outcast, but he did like to cause trouble. What had happened last year was Paul had planted a prank on the football team, and they somehow found out it was Paul. Just as Paul was going to get his ass kicked, Freddie saw the whole thing and convinced the captain to let it slide, since Freddie was tutoring him in math. "Ugh fine, what do you want?" Paul said. "I need five minutes, alone, in the records office." Freddie said.

It was 4:00, and the last of the teachers were heading home. Paul was busy filing away in the cabinets when Ms. Lauren stopped by. "Remember Paul, file the last of the files and lock up the office after you're done." She said. "Don't worry Ms. Lauren, you can count on me!" He said with a smile. As soon as Ms. Lauren left, Paul walked over to the back entrance and let Freddie in. "What took you so long?" Freddie asked. "Sorry, it's just I had to wait until every teacher was gone, ok?" Paul said, leading Freddie to the records room. Paul unlocked the door and faced Freddie. "Remember, you get five minutes." Paul said before closing the door behind him. Freddie nodded and rushed over to the file cabinets. Freddie scanned until he found P for Puckett. Pulling open the drawer, Freddie grabbed Sam's file, which was bulging with papers. "Ok, now for the truth." Freddie said.

Freddie opened the file and found a bunch of detention slips, referrals, and complaints from different teachers sitting on top. "Well that's normal." Freddie said. But what he saw next, nearly made him faint. advanced physics, college level courses, advanced mathematics and engineering classes, advanced college level english and history. At the very bottom of the file, was an IQ test report. Freddie's eyes widened. "235!?" Freddie shouted. "SAM HAS AN IQ OF 235?" Freddie shouted. Freddie than took out his pear phone, took a picture of everything, put the file back and walked out of the records office. Paul then walked over to the clearly shocked Freddie. "Consider us even, now beat it!" Paul said. Freddie walked out of the office without a word.

Back at Bushwell Plaza, Freddie rushed into the Shay apartment, only to find Spencer with a giant fork, a fish tank, and some Christmas lights. "Hey Freddie, I was going to-." "NO TIME!" Freddie shouted, running upstairs to Carly's room. Spencer shrugged and continued on with his work. Up in Carly's room, Carly was lying in bed, reading a magazine when Freddie burst into the room. "FREDDIE!" Carly shouted, dropping her magazine. "I have to talk to you!" Freddie shouted.

"What you are about to see, may shock you. It may even disturb you!" Freddie said. Carly looked a little scared. "Freddie, this isn't a picture of some guy's…..you know." Carly said. "What? NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Freddie said, looking embarrassed. "No, what I have to show you is far more shocking." Freddie said, taking out his pear phone and opening the pictures. Freddie handed Carly his phone, and Carly's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL?" Carly screamed. "I know right!" Freddie said. "SAM HAS AN IQ OF 235?" Carly shouted. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Freddie shouted back. "SHE'S TAKING ADVACED COLLEGE COURSES!?" Carly screamed. "I KNOW RIGHT?" Freddie said. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Carly shouted. "I kno-what?!" Freddie said, watching Carly rush out the door. "What do you mean your going to kill her? Freddie asked. "I HAVE BEEN HER BEST FRIEND FOR YEARS, AND SHE DIDN'T TELL THIS TOO ME!" Carly shouted, stomping towards the elevator. To make matters worse, Sam stepped off the elevator as soon as Carly reached them.

"Hey Carls, hey dork." Sam said, not looking up from her phone and not noticing the very angry look on Carly's face, and the very scared look on Freddie's face. Just as Sam was about to enter the Shay apartment, Carly exploded. "SAMANTHA JEAN PUCKETT, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Carly shouted. Freddie's face went from scared, to extremely frightened. Whenever he and Sam fought, it was no big deal. But when Carly and Sam fought, it was like two trains, running full speed at each other. Sam slowly backed out of the Shay apartment. "I'm sorry Carls, but whatever it is, it wasn't me! You have to believe me!" Sam said, now slowly approaching her best friend. "NO SAM, I'M TALKING ABOUT HIDING THE FACT THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING GENUIS FROM ME!" Carly shouted. Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "Who told you that? Carly you know me! You know I really don't care about school!" Sam said, beginning to advance towards Carly again.

Carly then held up Freddie's phone and showed Sam the proof. Freddie froze in his tracks. Sam's face went from pleading, to absolute rage. "YOU'RE DEAD NUB!" Sam screamed. Freddie ran for his life, faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Sam shouted, still chasing after Freddie. Reaching the end of the hallway, Freddie turned around to see Sam. Never in his life had he ever seen her so angry. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO INTRUDE ON MY LIFE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL!" Sam shouted. Just as Sam was about to punch Freddie, Carly stepped in. "Sam! Stop! Freddie is not at fault here! You are!" "Please get out of my way Carly, he needs to pay!" Sam said. "No! You are not touching him, we are going back to my apartment and talking about this!" Carly said. Sam lowered her fist and stormed over to the stairwell. "SAM! WE NEED TO TALK!" Carly shouted. Sam was bending over, her fists clenched. "Sam?" Carly said, slowly reaching out to her friends. Sam then began to shout, "OK, YES I'M A GENUIS, A NERD, A FREAK! JUST LAUGHT AWAY CARLY! YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH? WELL NOW YOU HAVE IT! EVER SINCE I WAS A KID I WAS ALWAYS LIKE THIS. I WAS SMART, AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO ABOUT IT! EVERYONE LOOKED AT ME DIFFERENTLY; EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS DIFFERENT UNTIL I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I MOVED TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL, BUT EVERYWHERE I WENT, I WAS NOTHING BUT SOME SMART ASS WHO COULDN'T GET A BREAK. THAT WAS UNTIL I MET YOU CARLY SHAY!" Sam leaned over to catch her breath. Carly was visibly shocked and speechless and Freddie was staring in awe. Sam then looked up at Carly. "Look, you were the only one who treated me normally. You didn't see me as a freak or a weirdo. Didn't you think it was strange that no one was my friend? Or that they avoided me? It was because I was the almighty smart kid, who was nothing but a show off and a freak. That was until I met you! The new kid! The girl who didn't care about my past! Carly, you were proof that I could still lead a normal life. Being friends with you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me!" Sam said. Tears began to stream down Carly's eyes.

"Oh Sam, I-" Sam held a finger to Carly's lips. "I'm not done Carls." Carly nodded, and let Sam continue. "You were proof that just because I was different, you would be my friend no matter what. That's why I was always pushy, mean, and bossy, because I was testing you. I wanted to see that you would be by my side no matter what! So I hatched a plan. I began to fail tests on purpose, I wouldn't do my homework, I wouldn't study, and I wouldn't stay awake in class, because having a normal life was much more important to me than being a brainiac!" Sam said. "But when high school hit, I was beginning to lose patience. All the material that was being taught had become easy, and boring. I wanted something that would challenge me. So I had a talk with Principal Franklin. I took the IQ test for him, and well let's just say he took my test results worse than you guys did. He wanted to put me in advanced classes right away, but I told him on one condition. That I took them in secret, and nobody could know that I was taking these courses. That also I was paired up in at least one regular class with you for appearances and the rest of my classes I would take in secret."

Sam sighed, "Freddie, I'm not going to kill you, why don't we just sit down, I guess you guys would find out eventually." "Why don't we go back to the apartment?" Carly said. Sam nodded, and the three friends headed back to the apartment. Inside, they found Spencer finishing a new sculpture. "Hey guys, look what I made!" Spencer said, not noticing the somber looks on the three teenagers. "It's a horse riding a-" "Spencer, it looks nice, but we need to work on iCarly." Carly said. Sam looked a little shocked, Carly was terrible at lying, but Carly's poker face was amazingly straight. "Oh, uh ok." Spencer said, watching the three teens walk up the stairs. Inside the iCarly studio, Carly, Sam, and Freddie all sat down. There was a long, awkward silence before Carly spoke up. "Sam." Carly said "You know I'm going to love you no matter what right?" Carly said. Sam looked up from her lap. "Carly, you don't understand!" "No Sam, you're my best friends, and I would never abandon you, no matter how smart you are, you are like a sister to me! I don't care that your IQ is 235, or that your taking advanced classes. What I do care about is the fact that you don't trust me! We've been friends for years now, don't you know that I will always be there for you no matter who you are?" Carly asked. A single tear shed from Sam's eye. "Carly, I'm so sorry. It's just, everyone who know I was smart always judged me. They wanted to put me on a pedestal, and show me off to the world like a lion in a cage. I guess, my past was scaring the shizz out of me and I was scared of losing the life I had." Sam said.

Carly stood up and hugged Sam like never before. They were both crying, they were both a mess, but they had never been happier in their entire lives. After a while, they let go of their embrace. Sam then turned to Freddie, who flinched. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said. Freddie then lowered his arms a little. "Your not? He asked. "No, I promise." Sam said. Freddie then lowered his arms. "Freddie, I gotta be honest with you. One of the main reasons I was so mean to you was because you were smart, but didn't have to hide it. You were braver than I was, people looked at you a little differently, but you embraced it. No matter how much life kicked you down, you stuck it out and now look at you. Your in A.P. classes, you have a job, a car, tons of friends, a sport you love, and ok, I'll admit it, your not as ugly as I say you are." Sam said with a smile. "You were all of these things I was afraid to be, and Carly still accepted you." Sam said. "You were nerdy, and weird sometimes, and excited about such dorky things, but Carly didn't care, you were still her friend. Freddie, I'm sorry for being so mean, but now I just want to thank you. You exposed me for what I truly am, and after all of that my life is still normal. I don't have to be afraid anymore, so thank you." Sam said.

Freddie's face had never looked more shocked. Just moments ago, Sam was about to beat him into a pulp, and now she was thanking him. Sam then got up from her chair and gave Freddie a quick hug and sat back down. "So where does this leave us?" Sam asked. "It leaves us where we always were, best friends enjoying life." Carly said with a smile. Just then, a girlish scream came from downstairs with Spencer shouting "NO WHAT? IT WASN'T EVEN PLUGGED IN!" With a smile and the roll of the eyes, the three friends raced downstairs to help the artist on fire.

A/N: Please excuse all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I wrote this up at five in the mourning. I will probably write a part two to this story in the future, so stay tuned!


End file.
